No Pun Intended
by Ryusei Bloodmoon
Summary: After a fight, Ichigo retreats back to Karakura Town...only to find an irate Hichigo waiting for him when he drops his guard. HichiIchi. Hardcore Yaoi Lemon. Language MA


No Pun Intended--HichixIchi

**Warning: This is ****graphic**** yaoi (Male on Male). If you don't like it or don't know what that it, get the hell away. If you do like it and you like Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo, welcome and enjoy. Criticism welcome. Spammers fail. If you're still with me, go on! You've been given warning! **

Ichigo was so angry he nearly threw Zangetsu into the wall next to him as the shinigami came home to Karakura Town that day. The reason: Grimmjow had decided to make his appearance right when he was saying goodbye to the 6th division team of Captain Kuchiki and Abarai Renji. Then the fact that he later had the shit beat out of him by the asshole arrancar didn't make it better, plus the fact that his Hollow was giving him shit. The strawberry grumbled, setting his zanpaku-to on the chair next to his bed.

However, the second he let go of Zangetsu, in came Shirosaki Hichigo, his negative. Before the shinigami could even protest, the Hollow dragged him into his world where Zangetsu rested.

"What. The Fuck. Did you think you were doing?" Shirosaki demanded, his voice not echoing this time. He was clearly pissed that Ichigo hadn't let him take control and thus beat the apeshit out of Grimmjow. But no, Tousen Kaname had fucking come out of nowhere and stopped the fight, taking the arrancar back to Aizen's lair.

"Can it, Shiro. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit," Ichigo grumbled.

"Bitch, I don't care if you're not in the mood for a good hard fucking! I want an answer!" Hichigo snarled, grabbing his counterpart's collar.

Ichigo grabbed Shirosaki's wrist and narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to handle it by myself and--."

Hichigo looked down. "Oh...," he smirked and then pushed Ichigo's wrists easily to the side, yanking Ichigo down. The Hollow kissed the other with a small growl. Ichigo's eyes shut, and he moaned as Hichigo's blue tongue invaded his mouth, his arms wrapping around the Hollow's neck even though he was dying to protest.

"Let go, bastard," Ichigo snapped, not realizing his body was going in the _Do want!_ stage rather than the _Do not Want!_

Hichigo paused and chuckled, "Don't moan so much. You'll give me your problem too." He nibbled Ichigo's neck, his hand roaming down the side's of the teenager's abdomen. He was referring to the strawberry's boner.

"Maybe that's what I'm tryin' to do, you dumbass..." Ichigo panted out, his pants starting to feel far too tight. "Is it working?" He questioned, fingers curling through Shirosaki's hair.

Hichigo grunted as his hands snaked down to Ichigo's straining waist. He hooked around the button and released it, slowly undoing the fly. "Oh really, well I concede then," he growled, flinging off his silken kimono.

Ichigo unconciously lifted his hips, his cock begging for attention. Although he was loathe to admit it, he was a virgin, and the spikes of pleasure running through his body caused his body to react in strange ways. Hichigo yanked at Ichigo's shirt as his mind silently unlooped his hakama. He practically sank on the other with a bestial grunt. "Will you kill me if I transform on you?" he asked, dragging Ichigo's legs up to his chest. Come to think of it, he had a massive boner now too, dammit.

Ichigo shook his head, breathing heavily. "Stop talking, Shirosaki. I've had enough of your--," he snapped.

Hichigo smirked and drove his cock deep into Ichigo. His long fingers pulled the shinigami deeper, making the Hollow chuckle at each whimper.

Ichigo shouted, a mixture of pleasure and pain overloading every nerve in his body. His back arched, causing his Hollow to thrust into him at a different angle, and he screamed again, white lights dancing behind his closed eyes. He shouted Hichigo's name over and over while the Shirosaki pounded into him.

Hichigo leaned back, dragging Ichigo onto him into a straddling position. "Save a horse, ride a shinigami," he snorted in laughter, hands clutching the teenager's ass as each drive became more intense. "Oh...Ichi-kun, you are mine..." He winced at the fingernails digging into his back.

Ichigo couldn't coherently form a sentence; instead he clung to Hichigo as though the shinigami was the only thing keeping him from floating away. He threw his head back in pleasure and his hands grabbed wildly at Hichigo. "Shirosakiiii!"

Hichigo grunted and knitted his hands into the other's hair, pulling him closer for another breath-taking kiss. As he bit on Ichigo's lower lip, vampire fangs emerging from his smirk as his cock sank into Ichigo's wetness. Black sweat dripped from his cheek.

Ichigo panted wildly, desperately kissing back to fend off the Hollow's control. He was teetering on the edge of oblivion, and even a tiny push could send him over at this point. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was wondering how much this was going to hurt in the morning, but the rest of his mind quickly told it to shut the hell up and enjoy itself.

Hichigo suddenly froze, and then let out a wild strangled gasp. Lights flashed in front of his face as his orgasm exploded through muscle and mind. He yelled out hoarsely and pulled Ichigo deeper

Ichigo screamed out his lover's name as he came, nails digging mercilessly into the Shirosaki's back. His body went lax after the amazing orgasm, and his eyes fell to half-lidded.

Hichigo snarled and fell forward, his body falling on top of Ichigo's. His breath was ragged and hoarse as he nibbled the teenager's shoulder, gradually going up before sinking his fangs into the other's neck. His hand massaged Ichigo's cock gently with each bite.

The Kurosaki teen moaned, tilting his head to the side to allow the Hollow more access. He could feel himself getting hard again, the mixture of pain and pleasure very arousing. He blinked, suddenly feeling an emotion similar to what Zaraki Kenpachi probably usually felt.

Hichigo's hair lay across Ichigo's chest and when he looked up, his yellow eyes were half-shut. He yawned, exposing long bloody fangs. He pulled his kimono on top of him and laid his head down on Ichigo's shoulder. "Moan my name when you want me again," he growled, hands trailing up and down the other's thighs. That seemed to be how it worked normally: Ichigo moaning and groaning in pain, making the Hollow emerge in a battle.

Panting, Ichigo tried to move, but found himself unable to. Hichigo was weighing him down, and he was exhausted. Shifting minutely, he tried to ignore the growing problem between his legs, but failed miserably.

Hichigo rolled over, feeling the struggling teenager under him. He was basically a pile of white. His hand still rested on Ichigo's stomach and the kimono slowly moved up and down with each breath. Ichigo groaned, hands tightening into fists. "Shiro..." He panted out.

Hichigo grunted and pulled Ichigo close to him. "I am here, king...," he said huskily, his hands wrapping around the other's waist.

A small whine came from the back of Ichigo's throat. "I need you..." He whimpered, as much as his mind was telling him _'You're fucking your Hollow!? What the hell?"_

Hichigo pulled Ichigo under him, one hand by his head and the other by his stomach. He yanked up the teenager's knees and and smirked toothily as he pushed his boner into Ichigo's ass. "How bad do you need me?" he growled, thrusting fast.

Ichigo screamed, writhing. "Aaaa! Shiro! Stop talking!!!" He moaned out, moving his ass in sync with Hichigo's thrusting.

The Shirosaki smiled and pushed Ichigo stomach-first onto the floor, driving hard and enjoying the whimpers. He yanked the other's hips closer so they touched his; he bent over to tease his claws down the boy's spine. If he couldn't have control of the body, this would be damn good enough.

Tears coursed their way down Ichigo's face, and he moaned in ecstacy. He shivered as Shiro's claws ran down his spine and it took all he had not to come right then. Trying to breath normally, he clenched his lower muscles, testing to see the reaction he'd get.

Shirosaki let out a stifled moan and bent down, going slower this time. Stars exploded in his eyes.

Ichigo laughed breathlessly, clenching his lower muscles again. "Ya like that, Shiro?"

Hichigo growled. "Bastard," he said hoarsely. His claws weaved into Ichigo's hair, his breath coming down on the teenager's tempting sweat-slicked spine. His eyes widened and then he clenched them shut as he orgasmed again. "Shit!" he exploded

Ichigo grinned toothily, still hard. "You can't expect me to be completely submissive, right, you ivory bastard?" He kissed the shinigami, placing light touches on his chest and thighs to arouse him again.

"Actually, yes. But since you're the king, perhaps not always," Shiro said as he tilted his head, opening his mouth to slide his tongue in. He felt little whimpers escape his throat, but he was half-surprised that Ichigo hadn't found his release spot--the place where anyone could force him into a down-on-his-knees-masochist. He purred in contentment

Ichigo smiled into the kiss, feeling Hichigo's shaft getting hard again, as he hadn't pulled out yet. He squeezed his lower muscles experimentally, moaning into Shiro's mouth. Pulling away just enough to talk, he rested his forehead on the Hollow's, rubbing their noses together. "So, are you gonna take me, or what?"

Shiro nipped Ichigo's nose. "I'll take you when you find my release, although if you find it, you'll have to be the one to take me, king" he smirked. He shoved forward, delighting in the responding moan."Eh, king? Take a guess at where it is."

Ichigo panted, desperately wanting release. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, ass? How am I supposed to find it?"

Hichigo smiled mysteriously and unlocked himself from Ichigo, kneeling down seductively to run his hands and tongue up and down the teenager's body. His mouth swept down, taking in the other's cock on the tip of his tongue for a teasing caress. The Shirosaki smirked again as his claws tapped the inside of Ichigo's thighs. "Just...touch something. I'll give you a hint, king. It's not on the front of my body," he said softly.

Ichigo whimpered, thrusting his hips up helplessly. Once he regained control over his body, he took one hand, gently stroking down Shirosaki's neck, shoulders, back... lower and lower, then back up again, trying to find the elusive spot.

Hichigo froze the instant Ichigo's hands brushed against the back of his neck. He trembled and looked up, whimpering. His silvery skin warmed at the touch and he sank onto Ichigo's, licking off the hot saliva coating the other's member.

Ichigo moaned, thrusting his hips up again. "Sh... Shiro!" He panted, reflexes causing his hand to clutch around the skin on the back of the Hollow's neck.

"Ichi...," Shiro hissed in the welcome pain and licked the slit like a kitten, his rough blue tongue caressing every angle. If he wasn't careful, he would be the one orgasming all over the place, not his lover.

Whimpering, Ichigo's head tossed from side to side. "Shiro, you--aaaagh!" He moaned, hips lifting off the couch. "Shiro..."

Shiro's hand wrapped snugly around Ichigo's cock as he fairly attacked the other with ravenous lips begging for more kisses. He rubbed it with the expertise of a masseur, taunting it and egging it on. "You still me, oh, so badly, king?" he purred.

Eyes clouded over with lust, Ichigo moaned, nodding furiously. "Yes, yes! Oh God, please! Shirosaki..." He muttered the hollow's name like a mantra, begging for release.

Hichigo slid himself back into Ichigo slowly, rubbing the other's thighs, sides, and up to his neck, where his bite marks lay. "Where do you need me...?" he asked softly, pausing at the shinigami's mouth, then his neck and then his throbbing member.

Ichigo panted, foggy mind trying to formulate an answer. "Hollow, I don't give a rat's ass where you put that thing as long as--"

Ignoring the shinigami as usual, Shirosaki swung Ichigo's legs around his hips and then pushed him onto the floor, kissing him furiously. He bit on the other's lips, licking the blood aside. As he drove, he massaged Ichigo faster and faster, in time with each thrust. It was only a matter of time...

Ichigo screamed Hichigo's name as he came, hot seed seeping into Shiro's hand. He trembled slightly from the orgasm, clutching at Shirosaki as though the shinigami was his life-force. He panted, laying his head on the Hollow's shoulder. "I... I love you, Shiro..." He whispered quietly, nuzzling the shinigami's neck.

The Hollow's sticky hand caressed Ichigo's thighs. "Like hell you do, king. Just try not to be a bitch next time you fight that arrancar," he said softly, rolling his eyes at the nuzzle against his neck. He leaned back onto his ankles, clutching the other to him as he stood. "I need a bath. Wanna come?" he smiled and then winked. "No pun intended."


End file.
